Question: What is the least common multiple of 42 and 24? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(42, 24) = {?}$
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 42 and 24. We know that 42 x 24 (or 1008) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 42 until we find a number divisible by 24. 42, 84, 126, 168, So, 168 is the least common multiple of 42 and 24.